


You're Dirty, Sweet and You're My Girl.

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Arousal, Begging, Blindfolds, Daddy Kink, Disobedience, Dom/sub, Dominance/submission, Dominant Male, F/M, Fingering, Heavy focus on Nipple Play, Master/Slave, NSFW, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Torture, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Pain, Pet Names, Phone Sex, Porn with minimal Plot, Punishment, References to past sexual encounters, Slapping, Smut, Spanking, Submissive Female, Unauthorised Masturbation, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Degradation, Verbal Humiliation, heed the tags, nsfw gifs, pleasure - Freeform, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She let in a shaky breath, before answering the question posed to her."I was a bad girl, daddy. I'm sorry. Just... Fuck..." She whimpered out softly, shifting to try and reduce the pressure on her nipples. "I need you."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure smut. It's dedicated to my special girl, and she knows who she is. I love you, Kitten.
> 
> Title is taken from a T-Rex song.
> 
> As always feedback is appreciated. The feedback will determine whether or not I write more.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> P.S. NSFW gifs attached at the end of this work.

She sat with her hands folded in her lap, her legs tucked beneath her backside. Her gaze never left the floor, although she occasionally followed the movements of his shiny black shoes with her eyes as he paced before her. Although she knew that she was in trouble, she still felt her lower lips growing slick between her legs. The anticipation of what her Master was going to do to her had her scared, but also aroused.  
  
“What are we going to do with you, hmm? You’ve misbehaved again, kitten. I warned you on the phone last night that I didn’t want you to touch yourself until I got home.” She wanted to protest, wanted to apologise again, but she knew that it would only increase the severity of her punishment, so she didn’t see the point. “Come on, get up. Sit on the edge of the bed.” She obeyed immediately, perching on the bed with her hands at her sides. She watched as her Master walked into the closer, before he returned with a black satin blindfold. He placed the fabric over her eyes, before tying it behind her head. His hot breath brushed across her neck, a quiet sigh escaping her lips as it did so. Inhaling deeply, she let out a groan at his scent. He smelled of cologne and cinnamon, and he was intoxicating.  
“Please daddy…” She whimpered out lightly, before she felt a firm smack on her left breast. She let out a cry, tipping her head back. She felt something cold being fitted over her right areola, a quiet groan escaping her mouth. She heard a quiet sucking noise, before the cold object secured on to her breast. It sucked against her nipple; the pink bud was tugged by the suction. Another quiet sound and she felt the pressure on her nipple increasing. Daddy had a new toy. She squirmed in her place, whimpering out quietly when she felt the same thing happening to her other breast. She was lifted up, before being turned around. Her hands were braced against the bed, before she was bent over, her ass exposed to the air.  
  
“Spread ‘em.” She obeyed, spreading her legs apart and exposing herself to her Master. He hummed with approval, before he landed an unexpected smack on her bare backside. She let out a yell, rocking forward, her breasts jiggling underneath her. A trickle of her juices ran down her thigh, much to her embarrassment. “You’re such a filthy whore. You’re dripping already, and this is supposed to be a punishment.” His forefinger traced the path of the drop, wiping it up before he sucked his finger clean. Another smack came out of the blue, dragging another scream from her throat. He smacked both cheeks again, and then again, repeating the alternating smacks until both sides of her arse were bright red. Tears had leaked from her eyes, wetting the fabric over her eyes. She heard his footsteps receding, before the returned and she felt the hard crack of the cane over the backs of her thighs. She screamed at the top of her lungs, almost falling to the bed as her arms turned to jelly below her. She was pulled to a standing position by her hair, her Master pressing his chest against her back. She felt the bulge in his pants pressing against her backside, a soft whine leaving her. “Why am I doing this to you, sweetheart?” His tongue traced the shell of her ear. She let in a shaky breath, before answering the question posed to her.  
  
"I was a bad girl, daddy. I'm sorry. Just... Fuck..." She whimpered out softly, shifting to try and reduce the pressure on her nipples. "I need you." He chuckled quietly, before returning her to her sitting position on the end of the bed. He released the suction cups from her breasts, before he set them down on the bed, with a mutter.  
  
“Should be sensitive enough…”  
  
“What, daddy?” Without responding, he pinched both of her nipples tightly between the thumb and forefinger of each hand, the pressure on the bud forcing a yell from her throat. She tried to pull away, which simply resulted in his grip tightening, and her nipples being tugged. The suction cups had made her nipples more sensitive, which meant that her Master’s tight grip must have been agonising for her. “Please, daddy! Please stop!” He released her, allowing her to catch her breath for a moment, before he attached a metal clover clamp to each nipple. The cold, unrelenting steel captured her nipples in a tight, vice-like grip, making her whimper and whine repeatedly. She wanted to pull the clamps off, she wanted to stop the pain shooting through her breasts, but she knew that she would be punished for it, so she simply whimpered, and cried into the blindfold. Her Master picked up the chain that attached to the clamps, giving it a gentle tug as indication for her to follow him. She sank to her hands and knees, which only increased the pull on her breasts, crawling in the direction that her Master indicated. She heard him sinking into a chair, and she was pulled closer until her hands rested beside his shoes. “Please… Please take them off…” He shook his head, reaching down to unzip his suit trousers.  
  
“No princess. Not until you show me that you’re sorry.” He freed his thick, aching cock, before pulling on the chain to guide her closer. He held the back of her head, guiding her closer until her lips brushed the tip of his cock. She opened her mouth instinctively, taking the head of his cock into her mouth shortly after a small drop of pre-cum formed on his tip. “That’s it… Get used to it…” She sucked lightly on his shaft, occasionally sinking deeper to take a couple more inches. He hadn’t shot a load in a few days, so he was understandably more sensitive than usual. She ran her tongue just under the head of his cock, causing him to hold her still and push himself up into her mouth. “Fuck yeah, suck. Take it.” He almost came on the spot when he felt his tip slip into her throat, grunting out loudly. He drew back, before thrusting harshly against her face. She choked lightly, tears pricking at her eyes again. He slid the blindfold off of her face, gazing down at her. Her eyes were rimmed with red, an innocent expression on her face while she skilfully took his member into her throat. That was it, for him. He thrust upwards, letting out a yell. He tugged harshly on the chain that was still in his hand, his balls drawing up against him as he released a thick shot of cum into her mouth. It was quickly followed by multiple others; he drew back up enough to let the final few spurts hit her chin and lips. He pushed her back, leaning back against the chair for a few moments before he stood up, tucking himself back into his pants. He walked into the closet again, returning with a ring gag, a small vibrator and a length of rope. She looked up at him with raised eyebrows, before speaking.  
  
“You aren’t finished?”  
  
“Oh no Princess. That was just part one.” He sneered, setting the toys on to the bed. “Now, let’s get these clamps off… I’m sure your pretty tits must be sore…” She whimpered quietly, and her felt her tight cunt clenching, another few drops of her juices running down her thighs.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>    
>    
>    
> 


End file.
